


Why They Shouldn't Have Social Media

by Moonlight22oa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Tim Drake, Batfamily Social Media (DCU), Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gay Tim Drake, Latino Jason Todd, Lesbian Cassandra Cain, Lesbian Stephanie Brown, Multi, Non-Binary Duke Thomas, Not Canon Compliant, Romani Dick Grayson, Social Media, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Joker FUCKING DIES, Trans Bart Allen, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Jason Todd, Trans Tim Drake, Transphobia, Tumblr, Twitter, Vietnamese Tim Drake, also known as: heroes confuse people with their batshit crazy lives, bc he deserves it uwu, fuck canon my canon now, he's permadead, i have barely read any comics i am going off the wiki and my own knowledge, i needed stress relief, not of the joker, personally i love that hc and i'm keeping it, the bat’s large abundance of redhead friends, there’s an oc and he is THISSSS close to getting adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight22oa/pseuds/Moonlight22oa
Summary: The superheroes and vigilantes have Twitter, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 209
Kudos: 626





	1. Chapter 1

**The original superboy** _ @Superboy _

the amount of ppl that have called superman my dad is enormous jfc

**ACE RIGHTS** _ @jessiehoot _

_ @Superboy  _ wait superman /isn’t/ ur dad????? 

**The original superboy** _ @Superboy _

_ @Superboy @jessiehoot _ no i’m his clone

**Red Robin Simp** _ @Summerelephant _

_ @Superboy @jessiehoot _ you’re his WHAT

**The original superboy** _@Superboy_

_ @Superboy @jessiehoot @Summerelephant _ i am literally so vocal about this what the fuck. why does no one ever remember 

**Not the brand** _@RedRobin_

_ @Superboy @jessiehoot @Summerelephant _ I remember <3

**The original superboy** _@Superboy_

_ @Superboy @jessiehoot @Summerelephant @RedRobin  _ <3 thats bc u sat through all my rants about how much i hated him bt thx babe

**ACE RIGHTS** _ @jessiehoot _

_ @Superboy @jessiehoot @Summerelephant @RedRobin _ the amount of bombshells dropped in this thread alone

\---------------------

**Buzzfeed** _ @Buzzfeed _

Are Superboy and Red Robin Dating?? Click here to read more!

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @Buzzfeed _ did u even see last year’s metropolis pride parade 

**The original superboy** _ @Superboy _

_ @Buzzfeed _ when have we ever hidden it

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse _

_ @Buzzfeed _ they’re disgustingly cute and extremely public ofc they r

**Moon** _ @Moonlightdawn13 _

_ @Buzzfeed _ there’s like three separate heroes in this reply section dissing buzzfeed and i’m here for it

\---------------

**Not the brand** _@RedRobin_

So, yeah,  _ @RedHood _ tried to kill me but like, we’re cool

**James** _ @Sunsizzling _

_ @RedRobin @RedHood _ i don’t even pretend to understand vigilante dynamics anymore

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @RedRobin @RedHood _ lmao yeah i broke into titan tower and almost killed him, my excuse is that i was high off of resurrection madness

**ACE RIGHTS** _ @jessiehoots _

_ @RedRobin @RedHood _ what the actual fuck

\-------------

**Tired college kid** _ @Thebuttsdon’tmatch69 _

#Onlyingotham can you look outside your dorm and see red hood and red robin playing rock paper scissors really fucking loudly at 3 am

**craft store guy** _ @gothamskates _

_ @Thebuttsdon’tmatch69 _ w,, why were they playing rock paper scissors,,? 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @Thebuttsdon’tmatch69 @gothamskates _ red wanted to hit the detonator to blow up joker’s warehouse but i said i deserved it more (cinematic poetry y’know)

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @Thebuttsdon’tmatch69 @gothamskates @RedHood _ hood won 

\-------------

**Trans Scorpia** _ @becrimedogay _

is it insensitive to ask how  _ @RedHood _ died?

**I got better** _@RedHood_

_ @becrimedogay _ the other bats hate it when i bring it up so i’m gonna tell you the entire story 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @becrimedogay @RedHood _ so i was a smol child who really wanted parental approval and i found out my mom wasn’t my bio mom 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @becrimedoday @RedHood _ what did i do? I went ‘i’m gonna steal the batplane and go to ethiopia to find my mom’ 

**I got better** _ @Redhood _

_ @becrimedogay @RedHood  _ amazing idea, i know 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @becrimedogay @RedHood  _ i got there and met my mom and she sold my out to the fucking joker 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @becrimedogay @RedHood  _ this is the part the bats hate when i bring up

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @becrimedogay @RedHood  _ the joker is the fucking worst and beat up a 15 y/o kid with a crowbar until he was begging for his dad and could barely lift his head 

**Trans Scorpia** _ @becrimedogay _

_ @becrimedogay @RedHood  _ holy fuck 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @becrimedogay @RedHood  _ yeah. maniac. anyways then he set off a bomb and i died in a firey explosion seconds before bats could get there

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @becrimedogay @RedHood _ i hear it traumatised him and he sobbed over my dead body then became extra violent, which i wish i knew when i came back and assassins tried to brainwash me into an unforgiving killing machine 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @becrimedogay @RedHood  _ anyways i woke up in my coffin six months later completely brain dead and literally crawled out of my own coffin, got taken in by assassins (see last tweet) and tried to kill rr and bats a few times 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @becrimedogay @RedHood  _ smh he can’t even kill a 15 y/o properly 

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing  _

_ @becrimedogay @RedHood  _ did you have to put it on the internet what the fuck dude 

\-----------

**dickiebird** _ @DickGrayson _

you guys would not believe that day we just had. @/brucewayne is taken and b just spent forever trying to haggle for it 

**Insomniac gremlin** _ @TimDrakeWayne  _

_ @DickGrayson  _ for anyone asking, it didn’t work 

**dickiebird** _ @DickGrayson _

_ @DickGrayson @TimDrakeWayne  _ it’s taken by a bot so he spent two hours trying to Business Voice™ a bot who can’t even respond 

\---------

**The original superboy** _ @Superboy _

sometimes i forget superman is a midwestern farm boy but then he drops in a “y’all” or some sort of farm slang and i do a double take

**Baby superboy** _ @Superboy2 _

_ @Superboy _ he wakes up at 5:30am every day and he wakes /me/ up with him, no offence but farm boys are the worst

**Artist in need** _ @starsinthesky _

_ @Superboy  _ SUPERMAN is a FARM BOY???

**The original superboy** _ @Superboy _

_ @Superboy @starsinthesky  _ oh yeah, full on ploughing fields and nice midwestern parents and everything. his parents are great, i live with them

**Artist in need** _ @starsinthesky _

_ @Superboy @starsinthesky  _ we have really gotta stop finding out about things like thse from twitter

\-------------

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

red robin and red hood were arguing about how red stole hood’s shade of red and  _ @TheSignal _ looked at them and went “it’s not the same?????” and that’s how we learned they can see a larger spectrum of colour 

**Wren (they/them)** _ @arsenalsimp _

_ @Nightwing @TheSignal  _ wait how different are the colours 

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @Nightwing @TheSignal @arsenalsimp  _ wildly. Red robin is wayyyy darker than hood, and hood has a cooler shade. It’s hilarious how different they are and i was so confused when they argued about it 

\-----------

**JL watch list** _ @HeroTheorist _

Thank you all for your concern over the past week. no the bats haven’t killed me, i’ve just been in a bad financial situation and had to move. 

**Twig** _ @Enbydisaster09 _

_ @HeroTheorist  _ blink twice if youre being held captive at their hideout and forced to tweet this

\----------

_ #TransNightwing  _ is trending 

_ #QueerHeroes  _ is trending 

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

Thank u all for ur support on my top surgery, consider supporting some other trans heroes and orgs that support trans people

**Save the forests** _ @JessicaB _

_ @Nightwing  _ don’t be shy, drop some @s

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

_ @Nightwing @JessicaB _ I’m only dropping the ones i know r out and fine w it bc otherwise that’s outing and not good kids 

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing  _

_ @Nightwing @JessicaB  _ so off the top of my head  _ @RedRobin @Impulse @RedHood  _ are trans & _ @TheSignal  _ is enby 

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

_ @Nightwing @JessicaB  _ if y’all want queer heroes,  _ @RedRobin  _ is gay ace  _ @Superboy _ is gay  _ @Arsenal  _ is bi & poly  _ @RedHood _ is also bi & poly, y’all know my bf  _ @KidFlash _ ,  _ @BlackBat @Spoiler  _ are lesbian _@Bluebird_ is bi

**Trans Scorpia** _ @becrimedogay _

_ @Nightwing @JessicaB _ damn a /lot/ of heroes are queer. I am feeling validated in this chillis tonight

\--------

**Daily Planet** _ @DailyPlanetOfficial _

Red Robin and Superboy show up at the annual Metropolis pride parade, crowds shocked by their appearance. bit.ly/38372

**Your friendly neighbourhood aro** _ @WonderWomanStan _

_ @DailyPlanetOfficial _ no cops at pride only superboy & rr protecting their fellow gays

**Corvin (he/him)** _ @Therealgaylantern _

_ @DailyPlanetOfficial @WonderWomanStan  _ no you guys don’t understand, they didn’t show off that they were there they just /appeared/ halfway through and people barely noticed they were there until the end when they started a fight with homophobes and got them kicked out

**Your friendly neighbourhood aro** _ @WonderWomanStan _

_ @DailyPlanetOfficial @WonderWomanStan @Therealgaylantern  _ **no cops at pride just superboy & rr protecting their fellow gays**

\-------------

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

[Image description: shot of Superboy lifting Red Robin up and spinning him, they are both grinning widely, their capes have been replaced by flags, rainbow for Superboy and asexual for Red Robin, Red Robin has rainbow glitter and flowers in his hair and Superboy has paint on his face]

Thanks Metropolis for an awesome pride parade! We had tons of fun! 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**The superior one** _ @Robin _

Hello, i turned 13 recently and my siblings finally gave me access to this account

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Robin _ oh my god robin’s babey 

**The superior one** _ @Robin _

_ @Robin @Got_ham _ i don’t understand what you mean but i will take it as an insult, meet me at denny’s at 3 am. Be ready for a swordfight.

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @Robin @Got_ham _ WHO TAUGHT HIM MEME CULTURE 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @Robin @Got_ham @RedRobin  _ YOU. 

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin  _

_ @Robin @Got_ham @RedRobin @RedHood  _ oh…... yeah……

\--------------

**Baby superboy** _ @Superboy2 _

Robin broke into my room in the middle of the night to ask me how to use twitter and i think that’s adorable of him 

**The superior one** _ @Robin _

_ @Superboy2  _ I came to you in CONFIDENCE 

\---------------

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

i was working on a case and  _ @Impulse _ ran in, grabbed my coffee, dumped me into bed then closed the lights in .1 seconds 

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse _

_ @RedRobin @Impulse  _ that was a hint for you to SLEEP

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @RedRobin @Impulse  _ never. 

**Your friendly neighbourhood aro** _ @WonderWomanStan _

_ @RedRobin @Impulse  _ red robin being the true gen z mood 

\--------------

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse  _

gender is stupid. i come to the past and find out that clothes are for “men” and “women” well what if i’m neither, huh????? what if i just want a nice skirt????? in the future we’re just trying to survive, we don’t care what clothes u wear 

**Wren (they/them)** _ @arsenalsimp _

_ @Impulse  _ it’s so validating to hear a hero say ‘fuck gender’ 

**ACE RIGHTS** _ @jessiehoot _

_ @Impulse  _ wait one fucking second, impulse is from the future???????

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse _

_ @Impulse @jessiehoot _ yeah i’m the flash’s grandson 

**ACE RIGHTS** _ @jessiehoots _

_ @Impulse @jessiehoot  _ what the actual fuck are hero lives 

\--------------

**Gay For Starfire** _ @NightStarsFall _

_ @RedHood _ really be out here putting all his trauma on twitter like the rest of us, and honestly... valid. Guess even heroes be like that sometimes.

\-------------

**Klara** _ @GothamSux _

I still think  _ @RedHood _ is lying about dying. Like, come on. Dying?? Coming back to life?? That’s bullshit

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @GothamSux  _ I spent three years in a murderous rage from being healed by a green glowy pit and almost killed robin, nightwing & batman but made up with them and THIS is the thanks i get

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @GothamSux  _ you know what, fuck you. 

\--------------

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

Next time you see impulse, give him a hug. he is so touch starved it’s ridiculous 

\--------------

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse  _

hey why are people coming up to me and hugging me so much today?

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse _

_ @Impulse  _ i’m not complaining but like, why

\--------------

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing  _

_ @KidFlash _ babe….. Sweetheart………… light of my life……….. I’m begging

**Midwestern speedster** _ @KidFlash _

_ @Nightwing @KidFlash  _ wing i love you but please 

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing  _

_ @Nightwing @KidFlash  _ kf ur my only hope

**Midwestern speedster** _ @KidFlash _

_ @Nightwing @KidFlash  _ are you stuck in wyoming again 

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing  _

_ @Nightwing @KidFlash  _ yes……?

**Midwestern speedster** _ @KidFlash _

_ @Nightwing @KidFlash  _ be there in a flash

**craft store guy** _@gothamskates_

_ @Nightwing @KidFlash  _ is this a normal thing??? does nightwing get stuck in random states a lot???

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse  _

_ @Nightwing @KidFlash @gothamskates  _ too much

\-----------

**fuck the joker** _ @HarleyQuinn _

guess what  _ @Nightwing @RedHood @RedRobin @Robin _

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @HarleyQuinn  _ when the fuck did you get a twitter account 

**fuck the joker** _ @HarleyQuinn _

_ @HarleyQuinn @RedHood _ like five minutes ago but that’s not the point 

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @HarleyQuinn @RedHood  _ and,,,, what is the point?

**fuck the joker** _ @HarleyQuinn _

_ @HarleyQuinn @RedHood @RedRobin  _ y’know how i was released on good behaviour right?

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @HarleyQuinn @RedHood @RedRobin  _ yeah

**fuck the joker** _ @HarleyQuinn _

_ @HarleyQuinn @RedHood @RedRobin _ now ya didn’t hear it from me, but jokers planning an escape for tomorrow wit some lackeys in arkham

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @HarleyQuinn @RedHood @RedRobin  _ oh damn, thanks harley

**fuck the joker** _ @HarleyQuinn _

_ @HarleyQuinn @RedHood @RedRobin  _ <3

\-----------

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas _

what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck

**The new kid** _@DukeThomas_

_ @DukeThomas _ this manor is a fucking NIGHTMARE

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas _

_ @DukeThomas _ where am i???? i took a left turn from the hallway in front of my room like always and i’ve entered an area i’ve never been in before???? how do i get back????

**Dick Gayson** _@DickGrayson_

_ @DukeThomas _ i have lived in that manor for a decade now i honestly thought i knew the entire place but i can safely say that turn is supposed to lead to the kitchen

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas _

_ @DukeThomas @DickGrayson  _ thanks, dick.

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas _

_ @DukeThomas _ i decided to take the door in front of me

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas _

_ @DukeThomas  _ i’m walking down a really long and ominous hallway, if i die pls avenge me 

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas _

_ @DukeThomas  _ what the fuck what the fuck wHAT THE FUCK [Image description: a dark hallways with dim, flickering lights. At the end of the hallway you can slightly see a shadowy figure]

**Tired college kid** _ @thebuttsdontmatch69 _

_ @DukeThomas  _ dude are you, like, dead?

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas _

_ @DukeThomas @thebuttsdontmatch69  _ ITS TIM. I HAVE AN ALLY. HE DOESNT KNOW WHERE WE ARE EITHER

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas  _

_ @DukeThomas  _ tim and i r confused together. i’m pretty sure tim knows the entire manors layout so this is weird 

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas  _

_ @DukeThomas  _ how the FUCK did we get into the drake house. when did we leave wayne manor. guys what the fuck.

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas  _

_ @DukeThomas  _ for context, we opened a door into a brighter hallway and tim went “i know where we are”, grabbed my hand and BOLTED out the front door 

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas  _

_ @DukeThomas  _ i asked bruce and why the FUCK do we have secret underground tunnels that defy the laws of physics and don’t seem to actually be underground????

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas  _

_ @DukeThomas  _ i took a turn from my room on the second floor and we got out in drake manor on the first floor via underground tunnels and i don’t think we changed elevation once 

**The new kid** _ @DukeThomas _

_ @DukeThomas _ well that was traumatising. never doing it again. thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> feel free to comment scenarios you’d like to see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nova (she/her)** _ @Daylightstars _

I was walking home after work so it’s dark in gotham which is never good and some shithead was yelling transphobic things @ me and suddenly he collapsed and i see that red hood shot his knee with a rubber bullet 

**Nova (she/her)** _ @Daylightstars  _

_ @Daylightstars  _ he waved and then did a bat disappearing trick and i’ve never stanned him more in my life 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @Daylightstars  _ fuck transphobes 

\------------

**Buzzfeed** _ @Buzzfeed  _

15 times Gotham heroes said LGBTQ rights and we loved it bit.ly/8g567

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @Buzzfeed  _ the irony of making a listicle about lgbtq+ rights and not using my correct pronouns lmao 

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @Buzzfeed @TheSignal  _ respect enby pronouns or die by my staff 

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Buzzfeed @TheSignal @RedRobin  _ damn buzzfeed, youre gonna get them to forget about their #1 rule 

\-------------

**Midwestern speedster** _ @KidFlash _

jshfdjagfh okay so green lanterns are like allergic to the colour yellow and flash just threw a banana at gl and yelled THINK FAST and gl tried to make a shield but the banana went through and hit him on the head. i can’t breath right now 

\---------------

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

Riddler > Joker 

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @RedRobin  _ @twitter you guys don’t get why we love when riddler breaks out like we do, he’s the best 

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

_ @RedRobin  _ akjdhfjgdfa riddler just wants to have fun and doesn’t cost millions in property damage or hundreds of casualties. once he kidnapped me and made me play trvial pursuit with him and let me go even though i lost 

\--------------

**Midwestern speedster** _ @KidFlash _

_ @CaptainCold  _ open the fucking door it’s game night 

**Captain Cold** _ @CaptainCold _

_ @KidFlash @CaptainCold  _ i’m buying snacks, piper & trickster are the only ones home 

**Midwestern speedster** _ @KidFlash _

_ @KidFlash @CaptainCold  _ they won’t answer my texts >:( 

**Captain Cold** _ @CaptainCold _

_ @KidFlash @CaptainCold  _ good for them 

**Midwestern speedster** _ @KidFlash _

_ @KidFlash @CaptainCold  _ hey!!

**Captain Cold** _ @CaptainCold _

_ @KidFlash @CaptainCold  _ i told them to open the door for you 

**Midwestern speedster** _ @KidFlash _

_ @KidFlash @CaptainCold  _ thanks :D 

**craft store guy** _ @gothamskates _

_ @KidFlash @CaptainCold  _ this is so wholesome

**Corvin (he/him)** _ @therealgaylantern _

_ @KidFlash @CaptainCold  _ kf has game nights with the rogues and that’s just how it is in central city 

\------------

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

this is a call out post,  _ @RedRobin _ was a stalker

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @RedHood  _ i thought we were over this, why did you have to tell the whole world

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @RedHood @RedRobin  _ i am absolutely NOT letting this go. i STILL have no clue how you managed to follow us on patrol and take pictures without us knowing

**Trans Scorpia** _ @becrimedogay _

_ @RedHood @RedRobin  _ i have no idea what’s going on and at this point i’m too afraid to ask 

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @RedHood @RedRobin  _ you guys were SHIT at noticing your surroundings i was NINE and i did it for FOUR YEARS 

**I got better** _ @RedHood  _

_ @RedHood @RedRobin _ FUCK YOU 

\---------------

**Trans hero rights** _ @Nightwing _

@ that very specific subset of people flooding every interaction i have with red hood with ship stuff a) i have a boyfriend and b) that’s my BROTHER 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @Nightwing  _ ew. can i shoot them?

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @Nightwing @RedHood  _ i have to very reluctantly tell you no

\---------------

**insomniac gremlin** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

i walked into the manor and was immediately assaulted by christmas decorations and question about my sleeping habits. i came here to have a good time and i am honestly feeling so attacked right now 

\---------------

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

the bats say im the sane one but then ANYONE out of gotham asks me questions and i find out ‘sane’ is very relative 

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @TheSignal  _ deadass superboy asked where i was for the past month and i told him “ra’s al ghul decided to fuck with my powers, but i’m alright now” and that’s apparently not the right answer 

**the original superboy** _ @Superboy _

_ @TheSignal  _ you told me the head of a known terrorist organisation decided to fuck with your powers, what am i SUPPOSED to think 

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @TheSignal @Superboy  _ u do knw what he did with red robin, right?

\---------------

**Callieicious** _ @diamondlakes _

idk for sure but i think i just saw red hood and arsenal making out on the rooftop across from me 

**Jenny** _ @Supersimp _

_ @diamondlakes _ holy shit. they’d make such a good couple. what should thier ship name be??

**bicon** _ @deserva _

_ @diamondlakes @Supersimp  _ ……...redarse 

**Jenny** _ @Supersimp _

_ @diamondlakes @Supersimp  _ terrible. i love it.

\---------------

_ Christmas  _ is trending 

_ #redarse _ is trending 

**fuck green arrow** _ @Arsenal _

i can’t believe this is the ship name we’re stuck with.  _ #redarse _

**fuck green arrow** _ @Arsenal _

_ @Arsenal  _ also get it right, we’re in a poly relationship with star fire 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long, i have right different wips i rotste through based on mood and i only write for this one when i have really good inspiration  
> the woes of being a writer 
> 
> kudos and comment ideas <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got out of hand hjdskafh it's like 1800 words i did NOT mean for it to get this long but y'know what words are words and at least i wrote _something_

**Gay For Starfire** _ @NightStarsFall _

Finding out that  _ @Arsenal _ and  _ @RedHood  _ are in a poly relationship with Starfire on Twitter is both entirely on brand and entirely validating in this Chillis.

Fuck yo monogamy, we build different.

\---------------

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

spotify wrapped rlly be out here exposing  _ @RedHood  _ ’s inner theatre kid

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @RedRobin  _ you can’t talk your entire thing was emo & punk 

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin  _

_ @RedRobin @RedHood  _ i completely blame superboy for that 

\---------------

**local corvid** _ @jaxonfive _

tim “gets chewed out on twitter for not sleeping in over 24 hours” drake-wayne vs tim “i just created an entire foundation with the help of my siblings to support low income children’s hospitals” drake-wayne FIGHT

**charlie** _ @secretmermaid _

_ @jaxonfive _ the waynes online are probably such a pr nightmare akdjdkjdks 

\---------------

**Kayden he/him** _ @Treecreature _

i saw tim drake-wayne today and he said he recognised me and asked to catch up???????? it’s the first time he’s seen me since i came out and got disowned and he’s super nice???? 

**local corvid** _ @jaxonfive _

_ @Treecreature  _ pics or it didn’t happen 

**Kayden he/him** _ @Treecreature _

_ @Treecreature @jaxonfive  _ [image description: two teenage boys smiling at the camera in selfie mode, one is Tim Drake-Wayne, he has black hair, light brown skin and dark blue eyes, he is wearing a superboy shirt under a green hoodie jacket. The other is Kayden, he has dark brown skin, pink and purple hair and brown eyes and is wearing a black and white flannel shirt]

**Kayden he/him** _ @Treecreature _

_ @Treecreature @jaxonfive  _ we’re friends now 

\---------------

**insomniac gremlin** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @Treecreature  _ met my family today and everyone wants to simultaneously high five him and kill him bc he won monopoly 

**Dick Gayson** _ @DickGrayson  _

_ @TimDrakeWayne @Treecreature  _ LISTEN. NO ONE BEATS BRUCE AT MONOPOLY. THIS GUY IS A L E G E N D

**Duke of the Manor** _ @DukeThomas _

_ @TimDrakeWayne @Treecreature @DickGrayson  _ Just a normal day at wayne manor 

[Image description: image of the waynes after monopoly, Kayden is being showered with money by Tim, Dick is crying on the board, Bruce is sitting stoically on the couch, Damian is in a box labelled ‘jail’, Cass is lying on a different couch with her head in Steph’s lap and Jason is yelling in the background]

**Red Robin Simp** _ @Summerelephant _

_ @TimDrakeWayne @Treecreature @DickGrayson @DukeThomas  _ i recognize everyone else but who’s that guy in the back????

**James** _ @Sunsizzling _

_ @TimDrakeWayne @Treecreature @DickGrayson @DukeThomas  _ yo did bruce wayne adopt a new kid??  _ #NewWayne  _

  
  


_ #NewWayne  _ is trending 

  
  


**Artist in need** _ @Starsinthesky _

_ #NewWayne _ is it just me or does he kinda looks like a grown up Jason Todd 

**devin** _ @angstypanda _

_ @Starsinthesky  _ that’s kinda disrespectful :/ i mean the guy died 

**Welcome to funky town** _ @christmasnoel _

_ @Starinthesky @angstypanda  _ he kinda does but also he died like four years ago. dont bring up sore subjects dude 

  
  


**godzilla got nothing on me** _ @Herisity _

_ @Treecreature  _ do u know who the  _ #NewWayne  _ is?

**Kayden he/him** _ @Treecreature _

_ @Herisity  _ sorry im gonna respect their privacy, if they wanna tell you then they’ll tell you 

  
  


**Gotham Gazette** _ @GothamGazette _

Bruce Wayne comes out with press release about  _ #NewWayne _ , says: “We were overjoyed that my son is back…”  bit.ly/39a67

**Artist in need** _ @Starinthesky _

_ @GothamGazette  _ so it IS jason todd, i was RIGHT 

  
  


**acab bitches** _ @JayTWayne _

hey

_ retweeted by @TimDrakeWayne _

_ retweeted by @DickGrayson _

_ retweeted by @RealBruceWayne _

_ retweeted by @DukeThomas _

\---------------

**_toadprince_** **reblogged from** ** _rainbow-femme_**

**gothamite-all-the-way**

has anyone noticed that the waynes have a  _ lot _ of redhead friends??

**bisexuwhale**

you’ve gotta add pictures if you’re gonna say that 

Dick Grayson and his boyfriend Wally West:

[image: Dick Grayson holding Wally West close and kissing his cheek, background of a park and a full Wayne family picnic going on]

Dick and his best friend Barbara Gordon: 

[image: Dick and Barbara are in a living room laughing, not noticing the camera]

Jason Todd-Wayne with his partners Roy Harper and Kory Anders: 

[image: Jason Todd-Wayne with his arms thrown over Roy Harper and Kory Anders’ shoulders]

Tim Drake-Wayne and his best friend Bart Allen: 

[image: Tim Drake-Wayne grinning at the camera with Bart Allen on his back beaming brightly]

Damian Wayne and unnamed friend (no reporter got close enough to ask):

[image: Damian Wayne and his unnamed friend walking through a crowded mall]

Bruce Wayne and his cousin Kate Kane, raging lesbian:

[image: a Wayne gala, Kate is laughing boisterously with an arm thrown over Bruce’s shoulders while he looks Displeased]

46,786 notes

_ #Waynes #Waynekids #they rlly do have a lot of redhead friends #like damn #i think its contagious #also: bart allen is a ray of sunshine and never let him change _

\---------------

**Midwestern speedster** _ @AlsoTheFlash _

Guess who got a promotion

**bicon** _ @deserva _

_ @AlsoTheFlash  _ so there are like,, two flashes now? Do you go on a rotation?? Are you numbered?? 

**Midwestern speedster** _ @AlsoTheFlash  _

_ @AlsoTheFlash @deserva  _ here in central city we throw around names like confetti and see what sticks

  
  
  


**Submit through DM!** _ @HeroWatch  _

The Flash II, previously Kid Flash, spotted in his new suit! (photograph: anonymous)

[image description: The Flash in a blue and silver suit standing triumphantly in the middle of a road after a fight with Captain Cold, the cowl resembles his Kid Flash one with an open top revealing bright red hair]

\---------------

**Day shift** _ @TheSignal  _

Oh my fucking god, robin challenged flash II to a sword fight 

**Trans Scorpia** _ @becrimedogay _

_ @TheSignal  _ why?????????

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @TheSignal @becrimedogay  _ he’s protective of nightwing 

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal  _

_ @TheSignal  _ FLASH II CAN USE A SWORD WEIRDLY WELL, HE’S  _ MATCHING  _ ROBIN [Image description: Flash II and Robin mid fight, swords clashing against each other]

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal  _

_ @TheSignal  _ ???!!!!!??????????!!!?!?!??!?????!?!! [Image description: Flash II and Robin fighting effortlessly on a thin rail suspended over a chasm, Nightwing can be seen looking extremely worried] 

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal  _

_ @TheSignal  _ FLASH WON [Image description: Flash II with the tip of his sword at Robin’s neck, Robin is on the floor scowling up at him. Red Hood and Spoiler are losing their shit in the background] [Image description: Nightwing picking up Flash II and holding him close, laughing in relief]

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @TheSignal  _ holy fuck that was intense 

\--------------

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

Fuck it, thread on the time i met tim drake wayne (1/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ so this was YEARS ago. Like. not even a wayne years ago. So about seven?? idk time is a construct that i do not subscribe to (2/?)

  
  


**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ anyways. it was at some sort of wayne charity gala (there are like ten a year, i don’t keep track) for kids growing up in poor parts of town (3/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ i was poor kids so i was invited, for obvious reasons (4/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ now these things are SO FUCKING BORING. It’s mostly rich people talking about their stocks or whatever the fuck rich people talk about (5/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ i was standing in an abandoned corner wishing i was anywhere but that room when tim fucking drake just,, appears next to me (6/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ this kid was a fucking ninja istg. all 45 pounds of him. I didn’t even hear him arrive and i live in /crime alley/ for gods sake (7/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ he, as if he didn’t just scare me out of my own skin, asks “wanna play pokemon?” (8/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ my response was, obviously, “absolutely” (9/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ so tim reaches into his suit jacket and pulls out a nintendo ds?? just, a wholeass nintendo ds that looks like it went through hell and is being held together by a few pieces of cello tape (10/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ now i’m completely rearranging my image of this rich kid as this happens. every other rich kid is a brat, but this kid?? A legend (11/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ we did play pokemon for the next two and a half hours, thank you for asking. best day of my life, seriously. (12/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ then he had to leave and before going, he reached back into his suit jacket and pulled out /another nintendo ds??/ this one was new and looked mostly untouched. This kid. I swear. he should be protected at all costs. He GAVE ME the nintendo (13/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ tim told me he didn’t want a new one and he liked his (i think he pack bonded with the old beat up nintendo asdfghjkl) and put it in my hand then /disappeared/ (14/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ this kid had bat level skills in disappearing like wtf. i still would be half convinced that was a hallucination if i didn’t have the nintendo (15/?)

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @sunflowerqueen _ in conclusion, stan tim drake-wayne (16/16)

\------------

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

what should my next conspiracy thread be?    
_ 32% voted  _ Batman is a government experiment

_ 25% voted  _ The Green Lanterns 

_ 43% voted  _ The Kid Cryptid Conspiracy 

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

y’all voted so looks like i’m talking about the kid cryptid (this one isn’t a fun one, tw theorised child death and abuse) (1/?)

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

_ @redrobinsstaff _ for backstory, the kid cryptid is a kid that, during his tenure, was between the ages of 9 and 13. He never gave anyone his name and most people called him ‘Kid’ (2/?)

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

_ @redrobinsstaff _ Kid gave out some money to homeless people and sometimes snacks. he was basically just a really nice guy (3/?)

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

_ @redrobinsstaff _ BUT. there were times when he’d disappear for a few days or weeks and come back sadder (4/?)

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

_ @redrobinsstaff _ nobody really knows why, he would close off wen you talked to him about it (5/?)

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

_ @redrobinsstaff _ people think he was neglected and abused by his parents/guardian bc of little tells like perking up at any bit of attention and leaning into physical affection (6/?)

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

_ @redrobinsstaff _ so anyways, about four years ago, theorised age 13, Kid disappeared. It was around the time the second robin died (7/?)

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

_ @redrobinsstaff _ (@ the people who go ‘SECOND ROBIN??’ yes there are more than one robin, there’s been like five come on, it’s 2020 you should know this) 

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

_ @redrobinsstaff _ Kid was never seen again, it’s the biggest mystery of gotham’s streets. He either died, moved out of the city or just stopped showing up (8/?)

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

_ @redrobinsstaff _ the most likely answer is died, which is really sad since he was just a kid who had a bleeding heart but Kid seemed like he really cared so i don’t think he’d just stop showing up (9/?)

**Twitter Cryptid** _ @redrobinsstaff _

_ @redrobinsstaff _ the only way to know what happened is for the kid to say it, but for now, *ryan bergara voice* this mystery will remain unsolved (10/10)

**Branch** _ @Glitzandglamour _

_ @redrobinsstaff  _ plot twist:  _ @redrobinsstaff  _ is the kid cryptid 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on this chapter:  
> i added a bit of tumblr into the mix, for funsies. might revisit the format if i need to.
> 
> i made wally’s new suit blue and silver bc come on. red clashes with his hair. also they call him Flash II which i am aware is not correct since there was a flash before barry, but that’s not common knowledge in this universe and he’s the second flash in active duty right then so whatever 
> 
> kayden's coming back and is gonna be reoccurring, bc i wanna explore his relationships with the batfam. basically just to see how someone non-vigilante and a friend would interact without knowing their secret. he's also close to being adopted so there's that
> 
> @redrobinsstaff is a joke account tim made to make stupid conspiracies on the hero world but it got out of hand and is super popular so he just continues writing about his friends and family while the public has no idea
> 
> he IS the kid cryptid, i hc that he made friends with the people on the streets during the years he went out to take pics of batman & robin. he was dying inside when he saw what won the poll.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw death and shooting mention, not graphic

**Gotham Police** _ @GCPD _

ALL GOTHAMITES STAY INDOORS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, PLEASE FIND SHELTER

**Corvin (he/him)** _ @therealgaylantern _

_ @GCPD  _ holy shit what’s going on???? i live in central are y’all okay???

**  
Nova (she/her)** _ @Daylightstars _

_ @GCPD @therealgaylantern  _ Joker escaped arkham 

  
  


**James** _ @Got_ham _

what’s up y’all im liveblogging the shitshow going on downtown

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham  _ for those of u unaware, joker escaped arkham at 7 in the fucking morning and he’s terrorising downtown 

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham  _ this fucking clown won’t let anyone get good rest istfg 

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham  _ he’s on a bridge that leads out of the city and is threatening to blow it up

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham  _ i’m safe dw guys, i’m watching from my apartment fire escape

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham  _ SIGNAL’S HERE

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham  _ stan Signal, they just yelled at Joker “hey you punk ass bitch, some of us have SCHOOL” and decked him in the face

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham  _ THIS ESCALATED QUICKLY

**local corvid** _ @jaxonfive _

_ @Got_ham  _ what happened???????

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham  _ there is a lady with a GUN and she might SHOOT THE JOKER 

**sweater weather** _ @purpletigers _

_ @Got_ham  _ [image: “good for her” meme]

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham _ KSJAKDHS SIGNAL JUST STOOD THERE AND TURNED THEIR HEAD WHEN THE LADY FIRED THE SHOT 

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham _ the police & batman arrived and i can hear signal going “no sir, i didn’t see who shot the joker, who knows who did it” 

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham _ SOMEBODY JUST THREW THE GUN OFF THE BRIDGE

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @Got_ham _ THE POLICE RULED IT AS AN ACCIDENT AND THEY’RE TAKING AWAY THE BODY 

**chloe** _ @sunflowerqueen _

_ @Got_ham  _ jdkhfkjas i just saw the news, the joker’s gone and gotham is better 

  
  


_ Joker is dead  _ is trending 

**Day shift** _ @TheSignal _

*ahem* I would like to say that i did not, at any point, encourage the shooting of the Joker and *squints at notes* I did not have any part in this event other than showing up and- *drops notes* oh fuck *scrambles to pick up notes* and-uh-hitting the joker in the face

  
  


**I got better** _ @RedHood _

i can’t believe the joker died while i was asleep, this is biphobic 

  
  


**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing  _

now that the j*ker’s dead i can finally admit that i once killed him with my two bare hands but SOMEBODY resuscitated him 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @Nightwing  _ WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THIS 

  
  


**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin  _

Joker dying is the 2020 redemption arc we deserve 

  
  


**Gotham Gazette** _ @GothamGazette _

Gotham spirits high as we celebrate the death of the maniac terrorising us for over two decades  bit.ly/9f844g

\------------------

**Midwestern speedster** _ @AlsoTheFlash _

Flash: cold, this is an intervention. This is the 16th time you’ve robbed this bank. Why.

Captain Cold: It’s fun

Flash: *deep, soul weary sigh* it’s movie night tomorrow, don’t forget

\------------------

**i don’t summon rats** _ @PiedPiper _

Family movie night! [image: a wide shot of the Rouge’s living room, Mama Mia! is playing on the tv. Captain Cold and Heatwave are leaning on each other, Trickster is asleep on Impulse’s lap, Flash II is sprawled across the couch, Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang are on the floor sharing the popcorn and Flash is laughing at something]

\-------------------

**Cats of Gotham** _ @Catwoman _

[image: black and white cat lying on a sidewalk]

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

_ @Catwoman  _ cat????? Did you make a twitter JUST to tweet cats???? 

**Cats of Gotham** _ @Catwoman _

_ @Catwoman @Nightwing  _ Yes

**ACE RIGHTS** _ @jessiehoot _

_ @Catwoman @Nightwing  _ valid lmao 

\-----------------

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing  _

everyone talks about speedster legs, but do you KNOW how much arm strength is needed to pick up multiple people at the same time?????

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin  _

_ @Nightwing  _ i once saw impulse pick up superboy AND red hood at the same time, no hesitation

**Red Robin Simp** _ @Summerelephants _

_ @Nightwing @RedRobin  _ he is literally a STICK

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @Nightwing @RedRobin @Summerelephants  _ he’s criminally malnourished but damn o if that doesn’t stop him 

\-----------------

**Kayden (he/him)** _ @treecreature _

i met tim’s other friends today and shout out to bart for listening to me rant about my latest hyperfixation and ranting back in equal enthusiasm about his hyperfixation 

**Insomniac gremlin** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @treecreature  _ my friends are going to steal you from me

**Kayden (he/him)** _ @treecreature _

_ @treecreature @TimDrakeWayne  _ aww timmy you’re jealous （＾ｖ＾）

**chngdthftre** _ @animalcrossingenthusiast  _

_ @treecreature @TimDrakeWayne  _ don’t worry tim, we can share 

**Insomniac gremlin** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @treecreature @TimDrakeWayne @animalcrossingenthusiast  _ all my friends are ganging up on me, this is transphobic

**chngthftre** _ @animalcrossingenthusiast _

_ @treecreature @TimDrakeWayne @animalcrossingenthusiast  _ r-rebecca it’s not what you think 

**Insomniac gremlin** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @treecreature @TimDrakeWayne @animalcrossingenthusiast _ I WONT HESITATE BITCH

\-----------------

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin  _

i haven’t slept in 72 hours. i can hear colours.

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse _

_ @RedRobin  _ Red. Red. you’re hurting the baby.

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin  _

_ @RedRobin @Impulse  _ what baby???

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse _

_ @RedRobin @Impulse  _ it’s me. i’m the baby.

\-----------------

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

thanks for everyone encouraging red robin to sleep! superboy and impulse got him to bed eventually. [image: red robin’s room in titan tower, red robin has his head tucked into superboy’s shoulders, superboy has his arms around him and impulse is sprawled out over both of them, all three are asleep]

\-----------------

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse _

guess who’s not single anymore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse _

_ @Impulse  _ me. it’s me. 

**hero correspondent** _ @jessiehoot _

_ @Impulse  _ !!!!! dude!!!!!! if you don’t mind me asking, who?

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse _

_ @Impulse @jessiehoot  _ superboy and red robin!!!!! i love them so much 🥺🥺

**The original superboy** _ @Superboy  _

_ @Impulse @jessiehoot  _ aww babe, love you too ❤️❤️

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin  _

_ @Impulse @jessiehoot @Superboy  _ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

\-----------------

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse _

i love my boyfriends [image: Red Robin and Superboy each kissing Impulse’s cheeks, Impulse is smiling brightly]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip i was busy writing a multichap that im excited for (wink wink nudge nudge) and forgot to write this
> 
> it’s 12:30 am as i write this end note, i just finished the chapter alsjdjdnsn 
> 
> also, timkonbart brainrot. i am sorry, but i must 
> 
> i was kinda angry this morning so i went “im gonna kill off the joker as stress relief”
> 
> i use @jessiehoot a lot, that’s bc i recycle who im using so i don’t make up a million new ones, but im giving her more personality and shit bc i use her specially so much


	6. Chapter 6

**Dick Gayson** _ @DickGrayson _

I off handedly mentioned to bruce that i wanted dunkin donuts and he came to me the next day and said he BOUGHT dunkin donuts 

**acab bitches** _ @JayTWayne _

_ @DickGrayspn  _ he once asked me if 200 dollars was enough to tip for a 15$ meal so i told him “coward, do 400” and he left 1000 & paid everyone’s rent

**insomniac gremlin** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @DickGrayson  _ i told him im going out with my friends to the mall and he gave me 2000 in cash that he had lying around

**sunshine child** _ @DukeThomas _

_ @DickGrayson  _ i said i liked a shirt and he bought an entire factory 

**Kayden (he/him)** _ @Treecreature _

_ @DickGrayson  _ I’m not even one of his kids and i was telling tim how i was running out of hair dye and i woke up to a package with enough good quality hair dye to last five years 

  
  
  


\---------------------

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

I, for one, don’t appreciate walking in to my siblings betting on when i’m gonna die 

**James** _ @sunsizzling _

_ @TheSignal  _ ?????????????

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @sunsizzling  _ red hood has a lot of money on dr.freeze & hypothermia 

\--------------------

**Duke Thomas** posted a new Snapchat story

[An image of the whole family, plus significant others and friends. It’s in selfie mode, Duke’s grinning face prominent. Everyone else was either waving at the camera or laughing on the floor or couches. The people were as follows: Bruce, Selina, Dick, Wally, Barbara, Jason, Roy, Kory, Tim, Bart, Connor, Cassie, Kayden, Steph, Cass, Duke, Izzy, Riko, Dax, Dre, Damian, Jon, Harper and Cullen. A caption on the photo read “Group photo!!”]

\-------------------

**Wren (they/them)** _ @arsenalsimp _

have y’all seen the new snap duke thomas posted?? 

**Roman** _ @sanderssidesfan _

_ @arsenalsimp _ yes!!!! There are so many people??? who are these guys???? 

**black bat can stab me and i’d thank her** _ @merrydeathday _

_ @arsenalsimp  _ my bisexual ass looking at all these pretty people 😍😍😍😍

  
  
  


**James** _ @sunsizzling _

me, looking at all the cute guys in the wayne family: wow, i’m really gay 

  
  
  


**Where did you come from where did you go** _ @wheredidyoucomefromcottoneyejoe _

can we talk about how many people are in duke thomas’s group photo?? did bruce wayne adopt like ten more kids?? 

**sunshine child** _ @DukeThomas _

_ @wheredidyoucomefromcottoneyejoe  _ they’re all our friends and s/o’s. I think bruce emotionally adopted most of them asdfghjkl;jhfdsa

\-----------------

**the one with the braincell** _ @WonderGirl _

I am friends with DUMBASSES. they couldn’t TOAST BREAD. absolute idiots, but they’re loveable idiots 

**Your friendly neighbourhood aro** _ @WonderWomanStan  _

_ @WonderGirl  _ ??????? 

**the one with the braincell** _ @WonderGirl _

_ @WonderGirl @WonderWomanStan  _ superboy, red robin and impulse taped cardboard to the stairs and spent two hours sliding down on skateboards 

**the one with the braincell** _ @WonderGirl _

_ @WonderGirl @WonderWomanStan  _ they crashed into the wall at the bottom every. single. time. they giggled for five whole minutes 

\----------------

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

Everything is fine :) :)

\--------------

**Donna Troy Simp**

hey  _ @Red Robin yumm~  _ u good?

**Red Robin yumm~**

yeah all fine, nothing’s wrng 

**Brat**

are yu sre? I thnk smthings wrogn 

**Kon <3 <3 <3 <3**

Yeah you haven’t been active today and your tweet is 

kinda concerning

**Red Robin yumm~**

can

this is stupid 

**Donna Troy Simp**

It is not and you had better spit it out Timothy 

**Red Robin yumm~**

Can you guys come over? 

I’m at my apartment

The one at the nest 

**Kon <3 <3 <3 <3**

Omw 

**Donna Troy Simp**

Coming!

**Brat**

on my way!!

\------------------

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

Friendly reminder that it’s always good to have a support system when you fall into a depressive spiral 

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @RedRobin  _ yes this is about  _ @Superboy @Impulse @Wondergirl _

\-------------------

_ Keeping up with the Waynes  _ uploaded a new video

**Wayne boys interrupt a video call**

[Bruce was sitting in what looks to be a well used living room. He is talking about business when the door behind him slams open. 

“hOLY FUCK B-” Tim Drake-Wayne yells, kicking the door open. He notices the camera and pauses. “Bad time?” 

It’s too late. Jason is walking through the door and talking, noticing the camera but ignoring it. “You would not  _ believe _ what Duke just did.”

Bruce sighs, looking like the tired dad he is inside. “What did they do?” 

_ “Everything _ I own has a label on it.  _ Everything _ .” Jason wails.

“And.. what’s wrong with that?” 

_ “Bruce. Dad.  _ My  _ water bottle _ has a label that says ‘drinky drinky juice’.” Jason shakes Bruce’s shoulders lightly, but vigorously. “How did they even  _ get _ it.” 

Tim snorts, then covers his mouth, shooting looks at Jason. “Sorry, it’s just, I can’t believe they went behind your back without you seeing. This is great.” 

“Don’t you even-” Jason starts, but is cut off by Duke running into the room, a large smile on their face while Damian chases after them. 

_ “I will make you pay!”  _ Damian threatens as the two run in circles. 

“Bruce!!” Duke laughs, “Save me!” 

They jump onto Bruce’s back and Bruce catches with the agility of a man who has spent over a decade catching rogue children. 

“Please, I’m in a meeting.” He sighs, though it won’t do anything. 

At that moment, Dick walks though the open door. “Hey, Bruce have you seen the oth-” 

He cuts himself off as he sees the view in front of him; Duke on Bruce’s back, Damian steaming silently, Jason looking slightly miffed but mostly amused and Tim cracking up. 

“I’m just gonna.. Go.” Instead of going through the still open door, he opens a window and climbs out. 

“Mr. Trevor, I’ll need to get back to you.” Bruce says to the camera and reaches over, leaving the video call.]

_ 34.2K Comments (sort by: most popular)  _

**redrobinstan** tag urself i’m tim drake-wayne dying in the back 

_ 45K likes _

**lesbianbeanheathen** dick grayson really jumped out of the window like a legend

_ 38K likes _

**mindovermutter** Bruce Wayne letting out  _ all _ the Tired Dad Energy™ 

_ 37K likes _

\-------------------

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

Have you or someone you love been victimised by a speedster changing the timeline?

**ACE RIGHTS** _ @jessiehoot _

_ @Nightwing _ is this a thing???? Does this happen a lot???? 

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

_ @Nightwing @jessiehoot _ somehow, it never crossed my mind that normal people wouldn’t be aware of the timeline changing/resetting 

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @Nightwing @jessiehoot  _ yeah it’s been changed a million times and fully reset, like, three times

**Midwestern speedster** _ @AlsoTheFlash _

_ @Nightwing @jessiehoot @RedRobin  _ even /I/ was victimised by a timeline change. All the titans forgot i existed 😭😭😭

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

_ @Nightwing @jessiehoot @RedRobin @AlsoTheFlash  _ i didn’t realise i missed you but i missed you <3 

**Midwestern speedster** _ @AlsoTheFlash _

_ @Nightwing @jessiehoot @RedRobin @AlsoTheFlash  _ <3

\-----------------

**Submit through DM!** _ @HeroWatch _

Multiple sources (who wished to remain private) informed us today that Signal had died. We are awaiting official confirmation, but it is a likely possibility. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

Signal is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izzy, riko, dax and dre are from We Are Robin 
> 
> i am so sorry for this cliffhanger, i didn't think it'd be posted on new year's eve what a way to end the year djksfhjdhfd
> 
> i had this idea for a few days so uh. yeah. check the tags before reading every chapter i post bc i add them as i go
> 
> have a happy new year! be on the lookout for some other things i'm working on 👀 i've got a multichap in the works that i don't wanna post until it's complete bc i'll abandon it otherwise


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long and leaving y'all on a cliffhanger lol

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

I am incredibly disappointed that none of my siblings bet on Mad Hatter and fast acting poison

**local corvid** _ @jaxonfive  _

_ @TheSignal  _ ??????? aren’t you dead 

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @TheSignal @jaxonfive  _ supposedly, yes

\--------------

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

“how did you come back to life?” well, you see, i’m partially immortal

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @TheSignal _ Signal we’re begging, please come to the cave, batman is tearing up the city looking for you 

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @TheSignal @RedRobin  _ lmao i’m at a batburger near red hood’s favourite gargoyle. track my ip, smh my head and you call yourselves detectives 

\---------------

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

A series of events: I wake up in a grave (very traumatic, i see why red hood has issues now), i break out, i find my phone in my pocket, i tweet about being alive, i get a burger, batman goes on a rampage trying to find me, i continue eating my burger

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @TheSignal  _ why did y’all bury me??? we have a track record for dead robins, c’mon

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

_ @TheSignal _ because it was POISON??? Everyone else only had fake deaths or death by severe injury. we had NO basis for poison death 

**I got better** _ @RedHood _

_ @TheSignal  _ immortal blood is a cop out 

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @TheSignal @RedHood  _ sorry can’t help being amazing💆

\----------------

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

why was my phone in my pocket btw? who put my phone in my pocket before burying me??

**I got better** _ @RedHood  _

_ @TheSignal  _ I thought it’d be funny

\-----------

**The original superboy** _ @Superboy _

do you ever pack a bag to spend the night and bring three different chargers but forget your toothbrush

**The original superboy** _ @Superboy _

_ @Superboy  _ asking for a friend 

**Not the brand** _@RedRobin_

_ @Superboy  _ that was oNE TIME 

\-----------

**yeehawtexas** reblogged **itsoctoberthird**

**thebravestghost**

the FUNNIEST fucking thing is Signal publicly being declared dead less than a month ago and the first thing they do after coming back to life is tweet about how disappointed they are in their siblings for not guessing their cause of death

**latinopercyjackson**

[image: John Mulaney meme edited to say “you know the days when you’re like ‘VIGILANTE life is already so goddamn weird, this might as well happen’?”]

2,476 notes

_ #ASDFGHJKLHDSJ #where’s the lie  _

\----------------

**constellation queen** _ @Troia _

Hanging out with my favourite sister!  _ @WonderGirl  _ [image: Donna and Cassie smiling at the camera in selfie mode, you can make out the inside of Titans Tower]

**the one with the braincell** _ @WonderGirl _

_ @Troia @WonderGirl  _ <3

\---------------

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

Why do i let my friends into talking me into these things 

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

_ @RedRobin _ im scared to ask but, whats going on

**ADHD speedster #4657** _ @Impulse _

_ @RedRobin @Nightwing  _ we’re spying on a justice league meeting :D

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

_ @RedRobin @Nightwing @Impulse  _ oh worm? good luck, make sure batman doesnt catch u

**Not the brand** _ @RedRobin _

_ @RedRobin @Nightwing @Impulse  _ he probably already knows we’re here

**fastest dad alive** _ @TheFlash _

_ @RedRobin @Nightwing @Impulse  _ batman always knows 

\---------------

**Midwestern speedster** _ @AlsoTheFlash _

FLASH HAS AN ACCOUNT???? SINCE WHEN?????

**fastest dad alive** _ @TheFlash _

_ @AlsoTheFlash  _ like 2007 

**Midwestern speedster** _ @AlsoTheFlash _

_ @AlsoTheFlash @TheFlash  _ have you just been spying on all the bullshit that goes on here???? 

**fastest dad alive** _ @TheFlash _

_ @AlsoTheFlash @TheFlash  _ yeah, basically 

\------------------

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

_ @TheFlash  _ do any other jl members have a hero twitter

**fastest dad alive** _ @TheFlash _

_ @TheFlash @Nightwing  _ yeah  _ @GreenLanternJordan @GreenLanternGardner @GreenLanternRayner @GreenLanternStewart @GreenLanternCruz @GreenLanternBaz _

**James** _ @Got_ham _

_ @TheFlash @Nightwing  _ holy shit how many green lanterns ARE there???

**Corvin (he/him)** _ @Therealgaylantern _

_ @TheFlash @Nightwing @Got_ham  _ six! officially, at least

\-----------------

**extreme flight enthusiast** _ @GreenLanternJordan _

now that my cover is blown, i wanna say that you kids have the weirdest drama and the lanterns have a weekly meeting when we’re on earth just to read your tweets and laugh about it 

\----------------

**Insomniac gremlin** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

Remember when duke had been with us for a few months and we found out that half the pranks from the past month that had been blamed on others was actually them 

**sunshine child** _ @DukeThomas _

_ @TimDrakeWayne  _ it’s the Good Child Syndrome 

\-----------------

**Dick Gayson** _ @DickGrayson _

arent you tired of being nice? don’t you just wanna go apeshit? 

**Sky** _ @Severalpeoplearetyping _

_ @DickGrayson  _ okay, mood but like, what’s this in reference to 

**Dick Gayson** _ @DickGrayson _

_ @DickGrayson @Severalpeoplearetyping  _ transphobes 

**Sky** _ @Severalpeoplearetyping _

_ @DickGrayson  _ 100% valid, beat them up 

\--------------

**acab bitches** _ @JayTWayne _

I was chilling at the manor and suddenly i heard everyone rhythmically chanting down the hall “halloween halloween halloween HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN” and idk what’s going but i might join them

**acab bitches** _ @JayTWayne _

_ @JayTWayne  _ I joined them [image: all the waynes excluding Bruce mid shout, laughing. Some of them have one foot in the air as if to stomp and some of them are mid clap]

\------------

**Not the brand** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

“You’re such a good quiet kid!” thanks it’s the trauma 

\-----------

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

I hope everyone appreciates the effort we put into stopping alien invasions, i had to miss date night for this

**Midwestern speedster** _ @AlsoTheFlash _

_ @Nightwing  _ it’s ok babe we can do date night tomorrow 

**Trans Hero Rights** _ @Nightwing _

_ @Nightwing @AlsoTheFlash  _ :D

\--------------

**Gotham Gazette** _ @GothamGazette _

Gotham’s Daytime hero The Signal back to life, read more:  bit.ly/2c03g5

**Day Shift** _ @TheSignal _

_ @GothamGazette  _ old news, i came back like two weeks ago, come on 


	8. Chapter 8

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @DamianWayne  _ just came home with a new kitten and i think we need to ban  _ @DukeThomas  _ from naming any pets at all ever again

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne  _

_ @TimDrakeWayne  _ I will give $100 to anyone who can correctly guess this kitten’s name 

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @TimDrakeWayne  _ im tagging all the ppl who CANNOT participate bc they KNOW:  _ @DukeThomas @DamianWayne @treecreature @DickGrayson @JayTWayne @TheBabsG @casscass _

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @TimDrakeWayne  _ u kno what. fuck it.  _ @casscass  _ just added onto this poor kitten’s name. so i’m upping the prize. $500 if you can guess

_ (34.5K replies) _

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @TimDrakeWayne  _ all very cursed guesses thank you for playing everyone but  _ @jessiehoot  _ correctly guessed her very cursed name. it’s thicc chiccen thighs. 

\---------------------------

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne  _

since lots of people guessing chicken’s name were talking about needing money for groceries/bills/rent/meds i have decided i will be venmo-ing ppl that need money 

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne  _

_ @TimDrakeWayne  _ not sure how many people i will be sending money to, but im gonna try to do as many as i can before bruce starts a foundation for it and makes “rules”

**potatoe man** _ @pressuredpot _

_ @TimDrakeWayne  _ how high are you willing to send one person? all my meds together cost almost $600 and i’m running low 

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne  _

@TimDrakeWayne @pressuredpot i just sent it to the vemno in ur bio dm me if you need more. and honestly i’ll prob go up to a couple thousand for rent/medical bills. i would like to remind you all i am rich so yeah i’ll give you some money.

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @TimDrakeWayne  _ you all need it more than me. even if i give a million $ out, im still a millionare

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @TimDrakeWayne  _ and it helps people who need that money keep going, whereas i don’t need that for anything other than, what? jays bday gift? was gonna get him a yacht as a joke

\-------------------------

**ACE RIGHTS** _ @jessiehoot _

_ @TimDrakeWayne  _ Y’ALL HE ISNT FUCKING JOKING [image: a cropped screenshot from the vemno app, showing the confirmation of $500 dollars sent from Timothy Drake-Wayne for “guessing the cats bastardly name”]

**potatoe man** _ @pressurepot _

_ @TimDrakeWayne @jessiehoot  _ NOT FUCKING JOKING AT ALL I DIDNT EVEN ASK FOR THE CAT FOOD MONEY JUST MENTIONED BEING ABLE TO GET IT NOW WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT MEDS [image: a cropped screenshot of the vemno app, showing the confirmation of $600 for “ur meds” and $100 for “cat food” both from Timothy Drake-Wayne]

\-----------------------

**Cat Grant** _ @CatGrantOfficial _

We had the whole Wayne family (Yes, ALL of them) down for an interview! Click here to see it:  youtube.com/watch?6hfv482h

_ Loading….. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Wayne Family on the Midday Show with Cat Grant!**

[The video opens with a sweeping shot of a live audience before cutting to Cat Grant sitting on her chair behind a desk, two couches lined up where the guests normally sit. 

“Thank you for tuning in tonight,” Cat says to the camera. “Today we have some special guests. People that haven’t been fully together for an interview in over  _ five _ years! Every give it up for the Wayne family!” 

The audience’s claps and cheers are deafening as the Waynes file in from the side of the stage. 

They seat themselves on the couches, Bruce sitting on the one nearest to Cat with, in order, Cass next to him, then Tim, Duke, Dick, Jason and Damian. Bruce had shifted to sit sideways, one leg over the other; Cass was perched on the back of the couch; Tim was leaning against the armrest and had his legs up and tucked underneath him; Duke was lying sideways, their head resting on Jason’s legs and one leg raised up to their chest; Jason was sitting on the armrest of the second couch; Dick had his legs up in a criss-cross position on the couch; and Damian was lying with his legs on top of Dick’s. 

“Thanks for coming onto the show!” Cat started with a smile. 

Bruce chuckled, “It’s no problem, Cat. We’re happy to.” 

“So, how are all of you today?” 

There were general mumbles of affirmation, saying  _ yeah, we’re good _ but Duke started cackling. Cat gave them a bewildered look while every Wayne (except Bruce) glared at them. 

Tim reached for and poked Duke’s head, giving a stern  _ “Don’t you dare.” _

“What is it?” Cat asked inquisitively. 

Duke snorted again and said, “So this morning-”

Jason cut them off, “This f[BEEP]er wakes up at 6am, they get like three hours to do whatever while we’re sleeping.” 

“Yeah, thanks Jason,” They rolled their eyes, “So this morning, I set the speaker system—we have a speaker system, because the manor’s f[BEEP]ng  _ big _ yo—so I set it to play the thing from John Mulaney’s sketch, Salt and Pepper diner, so I set it up to play What’s New Pussycat—” They started giggling while their siblings just looked Tired™, “—7 times. Then It’s Not Unusual once. And then What’s New Pussycat like twenty more times. I only got to eleven before Damian came in and threatened me to turn it off.” 

The whole audience was laughing along at that point while Dick jabbed them in the side, “I slept  _ late _ as[BEEP]ole.” 

Duke winked.

After the laughing died down, Cat asked another question. “So, Mr. Wayne—”

“Please, call me Bruce,” He interrupted. 

“Bruce, then,” She amended, “Can you tell us about your latest project of cleaning up the Narrows?” 

“Well, I can’t take credit for that,” He gained a big, sappy smile and turned towards his kids, “Duke and Jason set it up, and Tim helped plan.” 

  
  
  


**aceraven** similar to the Bats, none of the Waynes are straight. Source: how they’re sitting at  1:04

_ (12K likes) _

  
  
  


\----------------

**What the fuck richard** _ @nightwingsfingerstripes  _

Hello LGBT+ community

[image: the Wayne family on Cat Grant’s show, none of them are sitting straight]

**James** _ @got_ham _

_ @nightwingsfingerstripes  _ tag yourself, I’m Tim

\----------------

**sofia the first** _ @spaceace _

the waynes are gay culture 

\---------------

**Rainbowsandsparkles** _ reblogged  _ **cottagecorelesbian**

**twintinttim**

*talking to a homophobe* I don’t think the wayne family, lgbt icons, would be happy to hear about this

3,476 notes

_ #ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDS #the waynes: ‘lgbt rights? Of course i support myself’ #bruce wayne once had an entire media campaign bc his son’s school didn’t recognise his gender #what’s up with every wayne kid & being trans?  _

\--------------

**nightwingssticks** _ reblogged  _ **glitterygasmask**

**glitterygasmask**

The latest wayne interview picture is one of  _ many _ y’all

Some of you aren’t in your late 20’s and have seen every ‘whole wayne family!’ interview out there and it shows lol

**glitterygasmask**

I had to gather my resources but i’m back, with pictures!

Era: Bruce wayne and dick grayson [image: bruce wayne sitting sideways on an armchair with small, 10 year old dick grayson sitting on his shoulders.]

Era: Bruce wayne, dick grayson and jason todd [image: 13 year old jason todd lying sideways across bruce wayne and, now 18 year old, dick grayson sitting on the armrest]

Era: Bruce wayne, dick grayson and tim drake [image: 15 year old tim drake curled into bruce wayne’s side, dick grayson sitting backwards on a regular chair]

Era: Bruce wayne, dick grayson, cass wayne and tim drake-wayne [after tim’s official adoption) [image: Cass perched on the back of a sofa, chin resting on Bruce’s head while Tim has his legs thrown over the armrest and his head in Bruce’s lap and Dick sits on the floor with his back to the couch]

Era: Bruce wayne, dick grayson, cass wayne, tim drake-wayne and damian wayne [image: Damian sitting on a couch, leaning against the armrest with his legs up. Bruce wayne with one leg up and leaning forwards, Tim and Cass sitting on the armrest and the couch back behind bruce respectively. Dick sitting upside down next to bruce]

there’s more, here’s some more links

10,287 notes

_ #the wayne family #mutuals #ASKJDKLAJSD  _

\------------------

**zee** _ @devindestroy _

damian wayne has a twitter account but just, doesn’t?? use it?? does any1 kno why? 

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @devindestroy  _ damian got sucked into the tumblr rabbithole and now he consumes twitter from screenshots posted on there 

**zee** _ @devindestroy _

_ @devindestroy @TimDrakeWayne  _ holy shit i forgot tumblr still existed. people are actually on that hellsite??

\--------------------

**neversayever** _ reblogged  _ **adhdfemmelesbian**

**heavysethorror**

[screenshot of  _ @devindestroy _ ’s twitter thread with tim drake-wayne]

**gothambornandraised**

say it to our face coward

8,765 notes

_ #people on twitter reminiscing about tumblr while people on tumblr r like “STOP TELLING PEOPLE I’M DEAD” #twitter posting tumblr screenshots: sometimes i can still hear their voice _

\------------------

**waynefamilyrights** _ reblogged  _ **bestboydeku**

**jakethedestroyer**

okay but can we focus on tim drake-wayne saying damian wayne is on tumblr? where are you gremlin, pspspspspsps 

**Dtheanimallover**

hi

**jakethedestroyer**

hOLY SHIT THAT WORKED 

12,347 notes

_ #HA suck it twitter #we have the baby  _

\-----------------

**tired bitch** _ @TimDrakeWayne _

_ @devindestroy @TimDrakeWayne  _ yeah we’re mutuals. i use tumblr more than twitter

\------------------

**strawberrytictac** _ reblogged  _ **lesbeanshadowdemon**

**whatisUPkyle**

i am manifesting tim drake-wayne on this post 

**mistersarcastic**

hey

**whatisUPkyle**

are you actually tim drake-wayne???

**Dtheanimallover**

he is

**whatisUPkyle**

oh my god

11,456 notes

_ #KLSJAD #we have two of the wayne boys yall #take that twitter #you have to SHARE your celebrities  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first bit with tim giving out donations was written by guest Rx in the comments of the last chapter! 
> 
> the 'waynes not sitting straight and the internet making jokes about it' part is from a tumblr post by @batshit-birds, go check them out! ([Link](https://batshit-birds.tumblr.com/post/642199003047559168/random-hc))
> 
> i like the idea of damian on tumblr too much. i was gonna put it into the next chapter and have that be completely on tumblr, but then i changed my mind and just put it here. 
> 
> does anyone have any ideas for justice league shenanigans for the next chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> i love social media aus so much it's not even funny 
> 
> comment twitter shenanigans for the heroes to get into, post a comment in the same format as above, or give me a random oc to use in a future chapter!
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> my tumblr is [moonlight22oa](https://moonlight22oa.tumblr.com) or [duke-thomas-stan-blog](https://duke-thomas-stan-blog.tumblr.com) for my batfam only blog, drop by and send me an ask if you wanna!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chats on Blitter.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486605) by [EmilyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyJ/pseuds/EmilyJ)




End file.
